


He's a Goddess

by VioletRose120



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bartenders, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Drag Queens, Dry Humping, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Small Penis, Top Bang Chan, also oblivious, felix and hyunjin are casual drag queens, jisung and chan are bartenders, pansexual jisung, they also work in an office, you know like the show the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRose120/pseuds/VioletRose120
Summary: Felix Lee has been working at the company for a few months now. He had made a great first impression on his first day here. He was very polite and sweet, professional unlike the other receptionists they’ve had before, and wore a charming smile every time he spoke. When Chan met him, he noticed how pretty Felix is. His hair is a bleach blond that looked so good that you could mistake it for his natural hair. He had a perfect complexion, and his skin was beautifully tan and littered with soft freckles. His eyes are almond-shaped, a soft brown, and Chan swears that they sparkle when he smiles. His nose and lips are small but suit his face. Felix’s features were overall soft and delicate; mix that with his natural kindness, and Chan was falling for him in no time.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	He's a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Number: 145  
> Prompt: Person A moonlights at a gay bar near their house (their job there up to author, maybe bartender?). They don't realize that the friendly drag queen they're ranting to about their crush from their office job is actually... their crush from their office job: Person B.
> 
> I would appreciate some feedback on this work. It's longer than what I would usually try to write and it was surprisingly hard. I haven't written in a while either, and I'm already planning on editing this later on. Please be nice in the comments!

Chan sighs as he plops back down into his desk chair. He places his styrofoam lunch container on the desk and boots up his computer. The energy in the breakroom is running too high for him; it’s Friday, so everyone is talking about their weekend plans and are too excited to get out of work. Plus, he has the unfortunate situation of having a cocky, obnoxious coworker. Hearing San Choi talk is honestly pure torture sometimes. It’s something Chan would like to avoid as often as possible. 

So, here he is, planning to eat his lunch at his desk while finishing up his morning assignments completely alone in the office. While his computer boots up, Chan decides to start shoving his black bean noodles in his mouth, not caring how it looks. He isn’t worried about someone judging him; he is alone. 

“Well, someone’s hungry,” Felix giggles. Chan drops his chopsticks in surprise and turns to see Felix across the room, halfway to the reception desk with papers in his arms and looking at him fondly. Chan swallows what’s already in his mouth before replying. 

“Hi, Felix,” Chan says sheepishly smiling and rubbing his neck. He could feel his face heat up with blush. At least it’s only Felix and not anyone else. 

“You have sauce on your face,” Felix says, pointing to the left side of his mouth. Chan brought his hand to his own face, feeling the stickiness of the sauce on his lips. Chan put on an exaggerated pout, much to Felix’s amusement, and grabbed a tissue to wipe it off. “So why are you eating your lunch in the office and not the breakroom?” 

“To be honest, I didn’t want to hear the shit that’s currently coming out of San’s mouth,” Chan says jokingly. Felix laughs even though there wasn’t an actual joke. Chan loves the sound of Felix’s laugh, and he is grateful he gets to hear it. “Why are you in the office?” 

Felix sighs and frowns dramatically. “I have a mountain of paperwork.” A fake sob leaves Felix’s lips which slowly turns into laughing, and Chan laughs along with him. 

Felix continues to the reception desk and plops all the paperwork on it. Chan’s computer finally came on and logged him back in; the finance spreadsheet still opened. 

“I guess it’s time to get this done too,” Chan says, staring sadly at the document. 

“The quicker you start, the quicker it gets done,” Felix says matter of fact. Chan looks to him again; Felix gathers a few papers, taps the ends on the desk to straighten them, then staples them together. Chan crosses his arms and pouts like a kid. 

“Easy for you to say! You don’t have to do math,” Chan pouts. 

Felix just giggles at him while stapling another set of papers, “Get started, Channie.” 

The nickname pulls at Chan’s heartstrings; he blushes and looks away. He waits a few seconds and looks at Felix again. He is typing away on the computer now, paying Chan no mind. Chan sighs to himself, picking up his chopsticks and eating again, but he can’t stop looking at Felix. 

Felix Lee has been working at the company for a few months now. He had made a great first impression on his first day here. He was very polite and sweet, professional unlike the other receptionists they’ve had before, and wore a charming smile every time he spoke. When Chan met him, he noticed how pretty Felix is. His hair is a bleach blond that looked so good that you could mistake it for his natural hair. He had a perfect complexion, and his skin was beautifully tan and littered with soft freckles. His eyes are almond-shaped, a soft brown, and Chan swears that they sparkle when he smiles. His nose and lips are small but suit his face. Felix’s features were overall soft and delicate; mix that with his natural kindness, and Chan was falling for him in no time. 

Chan thinks it goes deeper than just being a slight crush. Sometimes, he stares at him a little too long. He speaks to Felix every chance he gets and actively tries to get to know him. Felix doesn’t really go beyond small talk and joking around that much. Understandably, a lot of people like to keep their private life out of their work-life, so Chan never pushed too far. He didn’t want to ruin his chances by overstepping his boundaries. However, that never stopped Chan from getting jealous when their other coworkers tried to flirt with Felix. 

He couldn’t stop his heart from rapidly beating when someone walked up to Felix. He has never heard anything that would cross the line, but he has heard some really cringy pick-up lines. Felix would laugh but turn them down every time. Chan isn’t sure if Felix wants to date. They’re still the only people in the office space right now, Chan thinks he should probably go over and--

“Are you going to talk or keep staring at me?” Felix questions abruptly as he picks up the stack of papers. Chan flinched and blinked in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, but then something plops down into his lap. The noodles he didn’t realize he was eating. Felix watches Chan get flustered and scurrying to clean himself up which makes him giggle. He taps the stack on his desk a couple of times to even the papers out and puts it back down. 

“Do you need help?” he asks, seeing Chan use a thin flimsy tissue to pick up the noodles and throw them back into the styrofoam container. 

“No, I-I got it,” Chan responds shyly, grabbing another tissue and wiping off the remaining sauce on his black pants. 

Felix giggles and decides to tease Chan, “Didn’t realize you were such a messy eater Channie.” There’s the nickname again. The way he said it made Chan blush even harder than he already was. Felix smiles at him and continues, “And you’ve been staring at me for the past ten minutes.” 

Chan is sure at this point the blush has spread to his ears and neck; it truly couldn’t get more embarrassing than this. “Uh… yeah, sorry about that…” Chan mumbles, “I didn’t mean--” 

“It’s okay, Chan,” Felix interrupts him, smiling again. After a moment of awkward silence, Felix turns back to his computer almost without saying one more thing. “Maybe I liked it.” Felix follows the smooth statement with a smile and a wink, making Chan blush even harder. 

Chan turns back to his computer as well, trying to process whether Felix may be flirting with him or teasing or both. He continues to stare at the halfway done spreadsheet before he realizes he has an opportunity. All he needs is a little bravery. 

Chan clears his throat. “Hey, Felix,” he says as normally as he can. 

Felix looks at him expectantly, “Yeah?” 

“I was wondering… ,” Chan starts as cliche as it sounds, but the phrase makes Felix’s eyes light up suddenly, and Chan thinks for a moment that he has a chance. 

“Hey Felix!” San’s smooth voice booms from across the room and interrupts. Felix looks away for a second to see San walking out of the hallway and a few more of their coworkers just behind him. Chan cringes and mentally prepares for the arrogant bullshit he’s about to hear. 

“I have a very important question to ask you,” San continues when he reaches Felix’s desk. 

“Oh…,” Felix trails off, furring his eyebrows in confusion. He looks at Chan for a second again, his face falling in disappointment, then looks back to San. “What is it?” 

If San noticed Felix’s obvious dislike of his interruption, he didn’t care. He goes on with the cockiness that Chan despises. “You and I are going out for a drink tonight. What do you say?” 

“Oh…,” Felix says again. “I actually have plans tonight already.” Chan would be lying if he said that Felix turning down San didn’t make him a bit happier. 

“Really?” San asks, intrigued. “What kind of plans?” 

“I’m going out with a friend,” Felix replies. 

“Why can’t I go with you?” San rebuttals. “I can bring someone for your friend, so they’re not a third-wheel.” That statement made both Felix and Chan cringe internally. Why can’t he just accept the “no”? 

“Sorry, San,” Felix states. “It’s close friends only.” 

San sighs in defeat. “Okay okay,” San says, walking back. “Next time then.” 

San goes off to his desk and soon everyone else is coming back from the break room. Chan can’t really go back to the conversation with Felix; his opportunity is gone now, so he goes right back to his work. 

Friday night means it’s drag night at The Lovely, the gay club Chan works night shifts at, which means it’s going to be busy as hell tonight. Chan took up this job mostly because he hates his day job; the other is that he’s a gay man that would like to have a social life around other queer people. Plus, bartending is fun and the extra income is nice too. He is careful not to talk about it at work. It’s not that his coworkers are aggressively homophobic; they know that him and San are gay and still treat them professionally. However, people still judge, and they’ll judge even more knowing Chan has a nightlife. A nightlife that stereotypically revolves around clubs, dancing, alcohol, drugs, and sex. 

Chan walks in, heading straight for the bar, and sees Jisung already setting everything up. Jisung works at the same company Chan does in the HR department. They actually met here since they don’t see each other at their day jobs. Jisung has become one of Chan’s best friends since he started working here. Jisung is a big goofball to the point where he embarrasses himself and smarter than he seems. He’s handsome and tan with big brown eyes. His fringe is dyed like the pansexual pride flag; Chan asked Jisung once if he dyed his hair like that because he’s pansexual. He is. 

“CHAN!” Jisung shouts across the room even though Chan is close enough to hear him without it. “Guess what?” 

“What?” Chan laughs. Jisung’s antics humor him so much he can’t get annoyed. “Created a new cocktail again?” Chan pushes open the little side door to the bar. 

“No,” Jisung responds. “Hyunjin is coming tonight, and…,” he adds a little sing-song tone. “he’s bringing his friend.” 

Chan rolls his eyes. “Please don’t try to set me up again,” he groans, walking in. 

“Dude, trust me. You’ll like him,” Jisung insists. “Him and Hyunjin are gonna come in drag too.” 

“So you’re trying to set me up with a drag queen,” Chan laughs. 

“Do you have something against drag queens?” Jisung jokes. 

“Just not the kind of guys I go for,” Chan jokes back. 

A couple hours later, the clock hits nine P.M., and the club opens. A few patrons are already there and more keep coming through as it gets later. Soon, the place is packed with all kinds of characters, loud music, colorful strobe and neon lights, and the smell of alcohol. Chan finally has a break from serving and having a drink himself when he sees two drag queens come in. 

He immediately recognized the first one as Hyunjin; tall, skinny, long blonde hair, dewy makeup, colorful crop top with jean shorts. That was Hyunjin’s signature look when in drag. The other queen must be the friend Jisung wants him to meet. He is skinny like Hyunjin, but not as tall; he only seems like the same height because of the sparkly silver heels he’s wearing. Also, Chan couldn’t help but notice that the other queen is wearing a black denim dress with silver buttons going all the way down. The straps show off strong collar bones, and it’s short enough to keep his toned, tan legs in full view. Chan’s gaze goes to the man’s face next. Smooth skin, a small nose, plump red lips, and a sultry gaze under colorful eyelids make up his face. Long ginger hair cascades down his shoulder. “Beautiful” is the first thing that comes to Chan’s mind. He couldn’t deny it, and the longer he looks the more he gets the feeling there is something familiar about this new friend. He didn’t realize he was staring until Jisung called out for Hyunjin. 

When Chan snaps out of it, he sees Hyunjin and his friend coming closer, accidentally meeting eyes with the friend. Again, there’s something about this guy; his eyes make Chan’s heart flutter with familiarity. He almost goes back to senselessly staring, but the friend gives him a smile and a wink. Chan blushes and looks away, taking a sip of his whiskey. They take a seat at the bar, and Jisung comes rushing over after his last customer. 

“Hey, baby,” Jisung says, leaning over the bar to Hyunjin and giving him a quick kiss. 

Hyunjin smiles and returns a kiss to Jisung. “Hey.” 

“Wanna introduce your friend?” Jisung asks. 

“Oh yeah,” Hyunjin says, turning towards Chan. “Chan, this is Pixie.” He gestures towards Pixie. “And Pixie, this is Chan.” 

Pixie stretches out a hand to Chan. “Nice to meet you,” he says in a high-pitched voice and smiles brightly. Chan thinks it sounds vaguely familiar like everything else about this person. 

“You too,” Chan responds, taking his hand and shaking. 

“Well, now that you two have met,” Jisung states, “and that it’s technically my break… me and Hyunjin are gonna go dance for a bit.” Chan and Pixie both turn to Jisung and give him the look; the look that says “You’re really going to leave us alone right after we just met”. Of course, that is what Jisung and Hyunjin did. 

“So…,” Chan starts off, “want a drink? On the house.” 

Pixie giggles, “Wow, Chan, buying me a drink already? We haven’t even had a conversation yet.” Chan blushes at that. 

“Yeah, well, your friend and my friend just left us to make awkward small talk so…” he trails off. 

“Hmm,” Pixie hums and pretends to think about it. “In that case… I want a vodka cranberry.” 

“Coming right up,” Chan says, flashing the charismatic smile he gives to all of the customers. He makes the drink rather quickly, it’s not that hard of a drink to make, but it felt like longer. Maybe it was the way Pixie was looking at him the entire time like he wanted to say something. 

“Here you go.” Chan hands the tall glass to Pixie and plops a metal straw in it. 

“Thanks,” Pixie replies. They both sip their drinks in awkward silence even though there’s loud club music in the background. 

“So…,” Pixie starts, looking down at his drink. “How's life for you?” 

Chan clears his throat, “Starting a little personal there.” 

Pixie looks up and smirks. “Thought it would be more interesting than small talk,” he says slyly. Chan smiles, pulling up an extra stool behind the bar and sitting across from Pixie. 

“Okay,” Chan says and sips his drink. “What do you want to know?” 

Pixie uses the metal straw to mix the ice around in the glass while thinking. “Is bartending the only thing you do?”

“Uh… no actually. It’s just my night job,” Chan answers. 

“Then what do you do the rest of the time?” 

“I work at a paper company,” Chan answers honestly. “Accounting.” 

Pixie giggles. “Sounds exciting.” 

Chan sighs jokingly. “It’s not as exciting as it sounds.” He takes another sip of his drink. “What do you do?” 

“I’m a receptionist,” Pixie answers. “Which honestly sucks.”

“Why does it suck?” 

Pixie huffs, “Because a lot of my coworkers think I’m this stereotype of the hot receptionist that’s willing to let everyone fuck them.” Pixie takes a long sip of his drink. 

“Wow,” Chan whistles out. “Sounds like someone I work with.”

Pixie perks up at Chan’s statement. “Wait what?” 

Chan lightly chuckles. “Yeah, there’s a receptionist on my floor who gets flirted with and date offers all the time. I think he’s getting more and more annoyed by it.” 

Pixie stays quiet for a bit, humming. “Is he actually hot?” 

Chan furrows his eyebrows and sips his drink again. Why would Pixie want to know? But then, Chan’s mind goes back to what happened that afternoon and his missed opportunity.

“I mean, yeah he is…” Chan pauses for a second, looking down at his glass and twirling the liquid around. “To be honest, I think he’s gorgeous.” 

Pixie’s eyes light up, and he reaches over lightly shoving Chan’s shoulder. “Sounds like someone has a crush.” 

Chan starts chuckling and blushing. “I would be lying if I said I didn’t.” 

“But…,” Pixie teases. Chan rolls his eyes.

“What do you mean “but”?” Chan asks. 

“There’s always a “but”. You obviously have a crush on this guy, but what’s stopping you from asking him out?” Pixie says, sipping his drink almost in a sassy manner. 

Chan’s face falls in what was a casual and lighthearted conversation. He sighs again and decides to down the rest of his drink before speaking again. 

“I tried to today… but one of my coworkers beat me to it.” Pixie cocks his head in confusion, and Chan continues. “He was rejected, but I just felt like a loser afterwards. And he’s asked so much that I just feel like he’s going to say ‘yes’ to someone eventually.” 

“Maybe his ‘yes’ is meant for you,” Pixie says, smiling brightly. “You just gotta ask.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Chan says sarcastically. “He’ll definitely go out with a dork like me.” 

“Well, if you stood up to San maybe I would,” Pixie snaps back. Chan furrows his eyebrows, and a confused frown appears on his face. Pixie is looking away now, distracting himself with his drink. 

“Wait a minute…,” Chan trails off. Pixie looks back at Chan with possibly one of the most annoyed looks he has given someone. He looks more closely at Pixie’s facial features, then the realization hits him so hard he thinks he’ll go dizzy. “Felix?” 

“No,” Pixie-- Felix replies sarcastically. “It’s not me.” He finishes off his drink as well. Chan is at a loss for words; he would never guess that Felix is secretly a drag queen or that he is friends with Hyunjin. He continues to look at Felix in complete confusion. 

“I don’t think you realize how upset I was when you didn’t finish the question,” Felix speaks again, less annoyed now. “I’ve been waiting for months for you to ask.” 

“Felix… I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” Chan frowns. 

“I would’ve told you ‘yes’. I’ll still tell you ‘yes’.” Felix sounds tired now, tired of Chan’s obliviousness. “Do you really think I’m gorgeous?” 

The conversation has shifted, and Chan can lighten it back up again. He scoffs playfully and smiles. “Of course, I do. I think about you too much for me to not think so.” 

“Oh,” Felix says, straightening up in his seat. He goes back to his playful self. “You think about me, but you can’t ask me on a date?” 

Chan groans and blushes. “Don’t remind me about earlier.” 

Felix continues the teasing. “You get too caught up with thinking about me?” Felix tone changes to flirtatious. Chan can feel the blush travel down his neck. It’s true; he gets too caught up in his thoughts without actually following through. 

“Yeah,” Chan says shyly. “I do.” He rubs the back of his neck to try to cool down his hot skin. “Your mouth especially.” Chan’s eyes go wide when he realizes what he just said. 

“Really?” Felix smiles and leans closer. “My mouth? You think about me sucking your dick, Channie?” Chan wonders how Felix can say that with such confidence and not feel any embarrassment. 

“Yeah,” Chan says again, embarrassed to make eye contact with Felix. Felix leans across the bar, capturing Chan’s chin in his hand and slowly lifts his head. Chan’s eyes filled with curiosity and his cheeks and ears are as red as a tomato. Felix is so close that if he leaned just a little further their lips would touch. 

“You want to get your dick sucked tonight?” Felix whispers in his signature low pitch with a smile on his red lips. He glances down at Chan’s lips, stroking the bottom one with his thumb. 

Chan leans into Felix’s touch. “After all of this, definitely.”

“When is your shift over?”

“We close around three-thirty,” Chan answers, staring down Felix’s plush lips. 

Felix pouts at his answer. “I don’t want to wait that long.” 

Chan’s eyes widen, making eye contact with Felix. He wants Felix just as much as Felix wants him, so there’s no reason to wait. 

“There’s an employee restroom in the back that I have the key to,” Chan says. “No one goes back there anyway.” 

Now, it’s Felix’s turn to be surprised. “Really Chan? In the restroom?” 

Chan’s mouth falls open and steps away from Felix. “I-I didn’t mean--” 

Felix giggling interrupts him. “Chan, I’m kidding. I’m into that stuff too.” Felix ends his sentence with a wink. Chan blushes harder than he thought he ever could. Of course, the timing couldn’t be more perfect. Jisung and Hyunjin are finally coming back from the dance floor, looking exhausted. Chan immediately leaves the bar and grabs Felix’s hand to whisk him away to the back. He shouts back at Jisung that it’s his break and keeps going. 

Chan leads Felix to the back of the building, away from the loud music and neon lights. There’s an “employees only” sign right next to a thick curtain offset from the public restrooms. Chan pulls the curtain back revealing a plain offwhite hallway with a couple of black doors on the left side. The first door says “Office” and the second one says “Employee Restroom”, the place they want to be. Chan grabs Felix’s hand and picks up the pace. Felix is giggling behind Chan and almost jumpy with anticipation. As they get closer to the door, Chan grabs the key ring from his pocket, selecting the small plain grey key. He wastes no time getting the key in the lock and opening the door. Felix rushes in and pulls Chan with him, barely giving him time to get the key out. 

The door is slammed shut as Felix pushes Chan against it and immediately captures Chan’s lips with his own. It takes Chan completely by surprise. He tries to kiss Felix back while stuffing the key ring back into his pocket. Felix pushes his body closer to Chan’s, and his lips travel to Chan’s cheek then down his neck. Chan groans and reaches around to grope Felix’s ass. He lifts Felix’s dress up, revealing black lace panties underneath. Chan smirks to himself and smacks Felix’s ass. Felix moans into Chan’s neck, and his hands move to Chan’s chest, starting to unbutton his black shirt. 

“I thought my dick was getting sucked,” Chan teases while pushing his hands inside Felix’s panties. 

“It will,” Felix says breathless. “Just trying to be sexy.” Felix lifts his head, revealing his smudged lipstick. Chan can only imagine how much of it is smeared on his face and neck, and it makes him surprisingly hard. Felix makes eye contact with Chan as he finishes unbuttoning his shirt. He runs his hands over Chan’s abs and captures another kiss before kissing down Chan’s neck again. Then, he starts kneeling down while kissing along Chan’s torso, leaving bright red lipstick marks. Chan puts his hands in Felix’s hair as he reaches Chan’s waist, careful not to tangle the wig. He knows how expensive those wigs can get. 

Felix quickly works on Chan’s belt; it’s unbuckled in a few seconds. Then, he pushes his face into Chan’s crotch, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans with his teeth. Obviously, Felix has a lot of experience with this, and it turns Chan on even more. His cock had no trouble popping out when Felix pulled down his jeans and underwear just enough. Felix’s eyes go wide when he sees how big Chan is, and Chan knows it has an effect on him. Chan can see the imprint of Felix’s cock under his dress and decides to lift the front of Felix’s dress with his foot. Of course, a smaller than average cock is straining against the black lace panties, a pretty pink and already leaking. 

“I thought drag queens tucked,” Chan teases. Felix rolls his eyes at him.

“I usually don’t have to… as long as I don’t get hard,” Felix explains. 

“Oh, so it gets smaller than this.” Chan stares at Felix’s cock like he is admiring it; Felix blushes under Chan’s gaze (the first time he’s blushed all night) and the small degradation makes another small gush of precum escape. 

“You like that? You like me looking at it?” Chan questions. Felix nods eagerly. “Then, I’ll keep looking while you suck me off, yeah?”

“Yes,” Felix moans out, taking Chan’s cock into his small hands. He holds it up while licking long stripes up the shaft, getting it as wet as he can. Chan is already quietly moaning as the sensation and seeing Felix’s small cock twitch. 

Felix basically covers Chan’s cock in globs of saliva before taking the tip into his mouth, lightly sucking. Chan sighs out in relief, and Felix takes that as a sign to take in more. Chan groans, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of Felix’s throat. Felix keeps going though, the tip almost all the way in when he chokes a little. Chan is ready to pull him off, but Felix relaxes his throat and pushes a little further. Felix moans around Chan, telling him that he likes it and taking more. As more of Chan’s cock fills Felix’s throat, he starts to swallow, making Chan moan a little louder than he intended. Soon, Felix is burying his nose into Chan’s pubic hair, the entirety of Chan’s cock in his mouth. He grips Chan’s waist and gives a big swallow before pulling completely off to breathe. 

“Fuck,” Chan moans. 

“You were right about my mouth,” Felix teases. “It can do a lot.” 

“Damn, you’re amazing,” Chan praises. He sees Felix’s cock twitching and leaking more after his comment. “And your little cock is too.” 

Felix looks down at his exposed crotch and blushes. It’s gotten redder and wetter, and he has the urge to hump something. Chan smirks and grazes his shoe against it, making Felix jump and moan. 

“Sensitive?” Chan asks slyly. 

“Yeah,” Felix answers, shivering. “Can I hump your leg while I suck you off?” 

Chan thought he would cum right then and there. “Go ahead.” 

Felix scoots back and pushes his panties down his thighs to let his cock free. Then, he lifts his dress up and wraps his thighs around Chan’s leg, already moving his hips. Chan would have been just as satisfied watching Felix hump him, but Felix quickly puts his cock back in his mouth. He doesn’t go as deep this time, opting for bobbing his head in time with his thrusts and sucking harshly. Chan throws his head back in pleasure and allows himself to moan out loud. Eventually, Felix switches it up and pulls off, licking and suckling the tip while his hips start to stutter on Chan’s leg. Soon, Felix is licking down the shaft and sucking on Chan’s balls. Then, Chan feels Felix’s hips twitching and a wet sensation. Felix is still sucking intensely like he didn’t just finish and moves back up Chan’s shaft to take it into his mouth again. Felix is easing it back into his throat again, giving Chan the push he needed to get close. Once Felix is swallowing around him again, his hips stutter.

“Fuck, Felix! I’m gonna cum,” Chan moans out. Felix responds by fake gagging on Chan’s cock to give him the extra stimulation. Then, Chan is cumming down Felix’s throat. Felix didn’t pull off until he saw finished. Then, he stands up and takes Chan’s face in his hands, stealing a kiss. 

“You have to get back to work right?” Felix asks breathless. 

“Yeah,” Chan answers equally as breathless. “I gotta get your cum off my pants though.” 

Felix scoffs and shoves Chan’s shoulder, but Chan laughs it off.

“Are you free tomorrow night?” Felix asks, pulling his panties back up. 

“Yeah, I’m free.” Chan is putting his cock back in his underwear and buttoning his pants. 

“We’re going on a date. Dinner and a movie.” Felix demands. 

“That’s fine by me,” Chan answers him with a huge grin on his face. 


End file.
